


На глубине ищут не только смерти

by somedy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: чем глубже спуститься – тем скорее средства к выживанию обернутся целью; и под Глубинными Тропами уже неважно, кем ты был
Kudos: 1





	На глубине ищут не только смерти

**Author's Note:**

> события текста происходят параллельно DLC «The Descent», упоминания ша-бритолов, авторский необозначенный фанон в наличии
> 
> было написано на «Halloween: All Hallows Evening» по ключу 88:  
> "У Хартии тысячи лиц под землёй: честные купцы, аристократия из благородной касты и богачи из торговой — лишь прикрытие для тысяч контрабандистов, жуликов и убийц в подполье" (Варрик Тетрас, "Дела клоачные")

У Хартии тысячи лиц под землей – и одно из них принадлежит Легиону Мертвых. Это лицо – особенное, не изуродованное благородством каст, но перекошенное татуировкой неприкасаемого. Оно лишено родных черт, оно – погребено заживо.

Особо горькой правда ощущается, когда легкие заполняет сырой, неожиданно пьянящий воздух, точнее, его остатки; легкие точно провариваются в парах лириума. Спертые миазмы Глубинных Троп и тейгов вспоминаются с усмешкой; губы кривятся, издают тихий свист – и тот змеится эхом.

Лицо вздрагивает, под ним шевелится тело, и разум успокаивается: движение – основа жизни.

Камень долго терпит и не ищет своего, к нему со временем возвращается каждый. Легионеры смиряются с этим быстро, секут сомнения с каждой битвой и жадно тычут кровавыми пальцами в глыбы, валуны, гранитные плиты. Кровь застывает, буреет и сходит хрупкими чешуйками, но и такой короткой памяти легионерам хватает.

Им, но не Корину – он продолжает цепляться за кусочки жизни даже теперь.

Ощупывает лицо: мясистый нос, бугристые, заросшие прыщами скулы, колючие темные брови, глаза, губы – все на месте. На впалых щеках угри продолжают войну с растительностью, борясь за каждый дюйм кожи. Многодневную щетину Корин не считает: проплешины со шрамами обгладывают гордость – за обесценившийся шутливый титул «Самой ухоженной бороды Хартии». Воспоминание входит иглой под череп, точно цепляя мозговые извилины и разделяя – под затяжной, поросший ужасом всхлип.

Корин бьет себя по щекам; тьма размахивается, толкает в грудь. На доспехе, кажется, трескается все лишнее: грязь и ржавчина разлетаются, точно от пораженного. Корину отчаянно хочется грешить на скверну, он тянется к лириумной – странной, с короткими шипами, растущими попарно – жиле: она сияет, слепит, жжет глаза, а при касании – шипит и разгрызает кожу.

Корин отдергивает руки и слизывает проступившую кровь; раны пощипывает, на языке оседает кислый вкус.

Кровью или деньгами, Хартия берет свое; Корин расплачивается всем сразу.

Он попадает в Легион вопреки справедливости; короткая соломинка не делит правых и виноватых, она живет недолго и беспечно, пока ее со злобой не ломают надвое. Корина выбирают из таких же опальных, ехидно сочувствуют и прикрывают наказание мнимой выгодой: «В Орзаммаре все равно ты вычерпал все ресурсы; саботируй в других местах – и Хартия о тебе вспомнит».

Кровь горчит на языке, ладони с дрожью сжимаются в кулаки, в глазах постепенно проясняется. Темнота обретает форму грубо прорубленных туннелей, лоснится влажным светящимися каплями – но, присмотревшись, Корин видит, что они моргают.

Он тщетно вслушивается – землетрясения стихли – и уговаривает себя, что в темноте стучат не его зубы, а рушащиеся камни.

Под ногами что-то хлюпает, значит, он продолжает двигаться. Корин сомневается, но обернуться страшнее, чем продолжать. В спину толкают страхи – облечь их в плоть, обернувшись, физически невозможно – и упрямство.

Корин предает Хартию, а следом и Легион. Он саботирует контрабанду лириума, но вроде бы верные связи обрывает кинжал Хартии; он отбивает атаки порождений тьмы, а сам ищет возможность наживиться; он с отвращением встречает Инквизицию – остроухий мешок с костями и посохом доверие отторгнул одним видом – и все же крадется по ее следам, обшаривая углы.

В какой-то момент мародерство карается: землетрясение выбивает из рук резную шкатулку, толкает лицом в камень, и Корина насквозь пронзает хруст костей или раскалывающихся камней – он понимает не сразу.

Он находит путь к себе толчками; сознание возвращает память частями: разбитая шкатулка под ладонью, брошенный впопыхах еще теплый факел, путаные коридоры. Мелькают образы дверей с выбитыми по центру вмятинами – мастерство гномьего строительства не пробить ни одним тараном; их сторожат причудливые механизмы на крови и шестеренках. Кровь Корина к ним не липнет, мгновенно испаряется, ссадины словно до сих пор шкурит. Обглоданные кости раздвигают границы воспоминаний: трупы выстраиваются в череду мутных знаков, из глазниц вываливаются жирные черви.

Меч Корина – последняя связь с Хартией – тянет кровавые песни, пробуждая хозяина, и тот ловит себя у мертвого порождения тьмы. Он всматривается в безносое лицо: гнилые зубы врастают в мышцы, лохмотья кожи прорезаны черными венами – скверной.

Камень настойчиво возвращает память, и Корин надеется, что это – сродни отцовской поддержке.

Он постепенно ловит отзвуки скрипящих подъемников, скрежет очередных массивных дверей, размытые силуэты. В грязи по-прежнему видны следы – узкие ступни не выбирали дороги, другие, пошире и подлиннее, старались обходить.

Темнота ловит Корина, заставляет споткнуться, нырнуть лицом в густой дрожащий воздух и осознать, что он давится обманутой смертью. Кашель тянет легкие вверх, царапает глотку, выталкивает из глаз слезы; лицо крутит агонией, оно уязвимо, словно надорванная паутина.

Боль – прочная металлизированная нить; она проходит сквозь бусины воспоминаний, готовит подношение для смерти. Корин вцепляется в нее, стирая ладони в мясо, ведь понимает: он дышит по ошибке.

Камень благоволит, требует искупления – за предательства, – а он выпрашивает вдохи, разменивает их на кровь и плоть.

«Дурная малодушная сделка», – звучит из ниоткуда; не сразу доходит, что это хрипит он.

Россыпь голубоватого свечения снова моргает, шорохом проносится по стенам, сметает влагу – соленую, щиплющую язык. Корина слегка отпускает, он начинает различать настоящее и резко отдергивается от жилы.

Лириум пропитывает воздух так глухо, что создает иллюзию: к потолку тянутся ребра, подернутые лучащейся лазурью краской; вырванный позвоночник пока их удерживает, но Корин теперь видит, что кости трескаются.

Он тянется за мечом – впустую, нашаривает лишь вмятину на доспехе.

Пальцы не гнутся, почти не слушаются; ногти оторваны с мясом, фаланги сбиты – раны глубокие, на ощупь пузырятся чем-то вязким. Сукровица – верный спутник легионеров; ею негласно отмеряют стойкость, смеются, что уравнивают силы, но смех стихает бульканьем после того, как снова приходят крикуны.

Корин судорожно вдыхает, тщетно разгоняет мысли; он понимает, что мечет страх в небытие. Он под завалом хлипких воспоминаний, он помнит стоянку легионеров, и намеченный Инквизицией путь, и странный ритм землетрясений, и почему он здесь, и что на него впервые давит камень.

Он помнит – как будто крадет эти воспоминания; он их стыдится и отторгает – вгрызается в израненные пальцы с необъяснимым голодом; сукровица и кровь на вкус едкие, а под мерцанием капель – забивают горло.

Корин выкашливает все обратно, ноги уже не держат, колени сводит, и он падает, впустую прикрыв лицо. Облезлая борода впивается в ладони, напоминает – как бьет без жалости – о том, что он даже не легионер. Значит, и смерть не примет достойно, попробует сторговаться – ведь если попадется на обмане, ссылать его дальше некуда.

Он может по доброй воле шагнуть глубже, но хочет вернуться – обратно, в Орзаммар. Неистово, до едва сдерживаемого вопля пытается вспомнить хотя бы Пыльный Город, но нет – воспоминания меркнут, их заливает алчность труса.

Корин находит точку опоры, невольно бьется локтем о колено и пятится на четвереньках, стараясь не всматриваться в глаза тьмы. Ему кажется, он дышит так громко, что слышно и на поверхности; воздух проходит сквозь ноздри со свистом, а легким все мало, мало, мало.

Камень содрогается вновь, мелкая галька бьет по спине – и ей отзывается эхо. Корин не хочет вслушиваться, но он себе не хозяин. Его сбривают, будто щетину, лишают рассудка – и он верит, что боролся до конца.

Он вспоминает о тварях, крадущих лица покойников, о каменных, жадных до лириума духах, о грозных многорогих креталях – когда-то гордости гномских укротителей, – о глубинных охотниках с выпученными маслянистыми глазами, о массивных порождениях металла и камня – големах; он забивает себя этим до полусмерти.

Но движется, скребет просоленные влагой камни, передвигает ноги; тугие наколенники мешают, от них ломит суставы. Тьма за его спиной оживает, пускает вдогонку шаги и лязг металла, и Корин готов обернуться, покаяться – пощады ради. Тело бунтует, тянет за шкирку на инстинктах, велит не смотреть на стены – мерцание с них будто стекает, вяжет непостижимый узор, а Корину чудятся шестеренки.

Он выжимает весь пот из тела, конечности не успевают друг за другом – а впереди виднеется знакомая постройка. Корин не может вспомнить названия, ему хватает блеснувшего в просвете рычага и вида большого неогороженного квадрата, готового взнестись по каменным балкам к знакомому камню.

Корин торопится, бессмысленно клянется метить кровью каждый валун, твердит, что сожжет все то, что заготавливал Хартии, и начинает хныкать, моля пощады. Он давится потом, соплями и рвотой – почти не мерзко, если глотать быстро, – но быстро отхаркивает, домарывая ладони.

Он слышит, что его догоняют – неспешно, со снисходительной насмешкой, – и с ломотой в крике взывает к жалости.

– Пожалуйста!.. – он всхлипывает, ползет, а ногу уже придавливает тяжелым, металлическим. – Я не хочу… – с усилием вырывается, а ужас пожирает заживо, раскалывая мир выше на сотни воспоминаний – и каждое колет сердце. – Я не хочу умирать!

Он не выдерживает, срывается на визг, сдается. Жуть налетает, вдавливая в камень, срывает то, что Корин звал собой, – во тьму брызжут предательство, обман и моча. Он давится очередным всхлипом, а из груди прорывается металл; острое лезвие ввинчивается в него, и тянется хмельной душок.

Корин думает, что дыра в грудине светится, как ребра-обманки, и пробует выкрутить к спине руки; он явно уверен – выдирать позвоночник будут заживо. На уровне плеч хрустит так, что крик перекрывает густое эхо; по телу проходит судорога, сметает все нервы к сердцу – реальная агония разгорается только сейчас, выдавливает остатки пульса и пробивает череп; мозг, кажется, уже бродит, пованивая.

Его хватают за волосы – рука тяжелая, с пляшущим на наручах лириумом; в глазах мутнеет столь медленно, что Корин успевает взвизгнуть, прежде чем клинок входит в глотку.

Он возвращается в Камень со своим настоящим лицом – паразитирующего на гномьем теле ничтожества.


End file.
